Galactic Interference
by Shi no Rini
Summary: Light's at his last breath and is wishing for a second chance. Seems he's about to get just that! L and Light are now stuck in the Pokemon world with some of their memory missing. They soon realize that they'll have to work together to save both worlds.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pokemon_ or _Death Note_, but sometimes I wish I did. The only thing I do own is this crossover's plot and story and my original character Kumo.

**Author's Note:** I think I put in too many commas, but oh well! ^w^ I just hope you people enjoy the story. I worked very hard on it. I actually wrote the big italicized part first and continued the rest of the chapter today. Oh, and even though the summary mostly talks about Light, this story will probably focus more on L.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz paa…. Zzzzzzzzzzz chuu…. Zzzzzzzzzzz paa…. Zzzzzzzzzzz chii…."

"…Kore wa nan desu ka…?" The Pachirisu felt something poking her.

"Pachi?" She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the object in front of her. But before she could do so, she was lifted up into the air. She panicked and squirmed around, flailing her arms and legs. "Pachi! Pachi! Paaaachiiiiiiiii!!!" A boy around the age of ten with light brown hair was now holding her. He turned his head to his right.

"Hey Elliot, I found one!" His brown-red eyes focused on a figure a little ways away.

"No way! Already?!" he replied astonished. Elliot ran over to meet him and take a glance at the thing in his hands. By that time she had given up squirming and lay panting tiredly in the boy's hands. He turned back to the Pachirisu.

"So what do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know! Look in your pokedex Katsu!" The boy known as Elliot had joined the Pachirisu in panting.

"Oh, right!" Katsu replied pulling out a small red electronic rectangle. It flipped open and scanned the white creature in Katsu's hand.

"Pachirisu," it announced. "The electric squirrel Pokemon. It makes electricity with pouches in its cheeks and shoots charges from its tail. It lives atop trees. It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity. It stores them with berries in tree holes. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheeks together in an effort to share stored electricity."

"How interesting. A creature based on a real animal." Katsu laughed.

"Pa… chi…?" Elliot leaned in to examine it. The Pachirisu returned the curious stare. The boy was odd. He had no eyebrows, his eyes looked extremely tired for someone so young, his hair was a mess, he was only slightly hunched over, his clothes consisted of a simple white shirt, a gray vest and matching scarf, and baggy jeans, and his feet had neither socks nor shoes upon them. She looked at the other boy. His hair was neatly kept, he had a white shirt, a red scarf, and a tan vest with matching pants. For some reason both the boys –- though she was absolutely sure she had never seen them before -- looked oddly familiar in some way. She wondered why. Feeling as though she was still being stared at, she slowly turned her head to face the black haired boy, and sure enough, he was still staring at her. He was closely examining her tail, wondering why it was so fluffy. He reached out to touch it, but the Pachirisu, still nervous, electrocuted him with a single Discharge. "PaCHIIIIIII!!" He stood there for a moment, surprised. After a few seconding he began to pet her tail. She sat there shocked and glanced at her tail. It did feel nice to be petted for the first time in her life. She looked back up him in curiosity. He seemed to be enjoying himself. His lips were slightly curved upward in a gentle smile. The Pachirisu smiled and looked back to Katsu who was staring at her intently.

"What do you think we should name it?" he asked his friend without moving his gaze. Elliot looked at him and stopped petting her tail.

"Should we name it? We don't even know what gender it is!" he answered in a concerned manner.

"Oh! It says stuff like that in the pokedex!" Katsu looked at the pokedex again and frowned. "Oh, it's a girl…"

"Pachi…!" she retorted angrily.

"Is there something wrong with the gender opposite ours, Ryuuchie-kun?" Elliot asked protectively. An anime vein appeared on Katsu's head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!! IT'S JUST KATSU!! NOT RYUUCHIE-KUN, NOT KATSU-KUN, **JUST ****KATSU!**" Katsu yelled back. Elliot frowned.

"My apologies Katsu. Please answer my question."

"There's nothing _wrong_ with them, it's just that…."

"Yes?"

"Well every girl I've met is just plain stupid!"

"You shouldn't be rude Katsu. I think you've just majorly offended our little friend here." Elliot pointed out nervously backing away from Katsu and the Pachirisu. Katsu looked at the squirrel-like creature in his hands. Her eyes were aflame with anger. o__o

"Pa.." she began as Elliot jumped behind a tree for safety. "CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" A Discharge erupted from her tail and zapped Katsu with all her might. A bunch of bird Pokemon flew out of the trees as the spark jolted past them and disappeared into the sky. Katsu blinked twice and coughed. Dropping the Pachirisu he collapsed to the ground. She made her way over to Elliot and sat in between his feet for safety. Katsu flew back up with a vein pulsing wildly on his head.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" he yelled fake fangs showing.

"I said, and I quote, 'I think you've just majorly offended our little friend here.'" Katsu took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"OK… Let's just start all over. Let's try to keep our sanity."

"You mean _you'll_ try to keep_ your_ sanity." Elliot said smiling innocently. The Pachirisu muffled a laugh from underneath him. Katsu glared at her, but then lightened up and smiled.

"Heh. I guess it is kind of cute." Tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. "But anyway, let's think of a name for it, ok Ryuzaki—I mean _Elliot?_" Elliot hid his hands in his pockets, trying to resist the urge to put his thumb in his mouth.

He tilted his head to the side and asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, sorry. I accidentally called you by the name of someone I once new. Nothing important though!!" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. _Damn. _Katsu thought to himself. _For some reason this place makes me feel so… out of character!! I almost NEVER act this way!! Only when I was… what, 10?!_ The Pachirisu watched as Katsu muttered something. It was too quiet for anyone too hear unless you were right next to him. She tried to read his lips and came up with something like _Stupid Ryuk, this is all your fault!_ The more she thought on the subject, the more things seemed familiar. There was an obvious familiarity between the boy who seemed as if he was talking to the air and the boy who was staring intently at a pair of Beautifly enjoying themselves. She looked back and forth between the two multiple times until they realized they still hadn't come up with a name.

"Katsu, I do believe there are far too many distractions." Elliot stated. "We should start thinking about a name for our little friend. Her tail is tickling me…" He looked away nervously when she looked up at him. She laughed and turned back to Katsu who was already deep in thought with his hand at his chin.

"I've got it!" they said at the same time. It was followed up with an "Apple!" from Katsu and a "Strawberry!" from Elliot once again at the same time. They got in each other's faces and began arguing like the 10-year-olds they were.

"Apple!"

"No, Strawberry!"

"Ringo!"

"Iie, Ichigo!"

"Ringo!"

"Ichigo!"

"RINGO!!"

"ICHIGO!!"

"RI-N-GO!!"

"I-CHI-GO!!"

"PACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" The Pachirisu electrocuted them in retort. The two of them collapsed next to each other on the ground like pieces of burnt toast. Elliot turned to her.

"Is violence really necessary…?" He let out a cough.

"Pachi!" she nodded with crossed arms. She looked up at the sky and the clouds floating by. She pointed to them. "Risu! Pachi!" Katsu and Elliot looked up.

"The clouds…?" Katsu asked.

"That's it!" Elliot exclaimed sitting up. "I don't know why I didn't see it before! Her fur is fluffy… like a cloud!" He turned to the Pachirisu eager to share his answer with her. "Cloud. We'll call you Kumo!" She jumped up and down and ran around in a circle.

"Pachi! Pachi pachi pachi!!! Risu pachirisu risu risu risu!!!"

"Oh, of course _you_ had to come up with the answer…" Katsu said to Elliot looking at him with a –3- face. He grinned.

"Heh heh…"

"Wait… aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh, yes of course! We have to use a poke ball don't we?" he remembered smacking his forehead for forgetting something so important such as throwing a poke ball at the Pokemon to catch it. But there was a reason behind it all. A very important factor. A factor so big, it changes destiny itself… What was that factor…? Well…

"But we can't _both_ have it? Who's going to catch it?"

"We'll do a two-on-one battle! Whoever gets knocked out last wins!"

"But what if it's too weak and both of us win?"

"Paaa…chiiii…." Kumo muttered angrily preparing her electricity for another round if needed. Katsu jerked back with a D: expression on his face.

"I don't think that's likely, Katsu…" Elliot said smiling.

"Well, how are we supposed to battle it when you don't have a starter Pokemon!?"

"To tell you the truth I wanted to see what you came up with, Oh Brilliant One. –w-"

"Why you…" Katsu grit his teeth while another vein popped out of his head. "No, cool. We must keep cool." Katsu said trying to calm himself down.

"No, _you_ must to keep cool." Elliot continued to pester him while holding the same smile. Kumo began to get bored, her eyes half-mast.

"Pachi pachi pachi…" she nagged them quietly.

"Eh heh heh. Right, right…" Katsu replied rubbing his head. He and Elliot smiled with sweatdrops on their heads. Katsu turned to Elliot. "I guess you can use the Pokemon my dad gave me temporarily to protect me before I got mine." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a poke ball, enlarged it, and gave it to Elliot. Elliot looked at the poke ball in his hands and then back at Katsu.

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" he asked curiously.

"Throw it and find out! Go Ryuk—I MEAN Ryota!" Katsu threw his poke ball in Kumo's direction and it opened up with a _pok! _to reveal a white light a few feet away. The light formed the shape of a Pokemon, then faded to reveal a Gliscor.

"Gliscor!" it shouted. Elliot looked down at the poke ball Katsu handed him. He looked up.

Without further hesitation he thrust the poke ball into the air with all his might shouting, "Come out, whatever you are!" With another _pok!_ the light flashed and the Pokemon was released.

A Teddiursa emerged from the poke ball happily cheering, "Teddiur!"

"That Pokemon never really was of much use. -_-" Katsu stated simply. The Teddiursa looked up to him, eyes glistening with sorrow. He opened his eyes and looked down at it. "Well, you weren't." Elliot felt bad for the thing as it began to bawl. Tears welled up in Kumo's eyes as well.

"PACHI! Pa pachi risu ri ru!! RISU!!!!!!" Kumo shouted. Everyone prepared themselves for the battle. No more stalling. No more jokes. Just battling.

"PACHIIIII!!" Kumo leapt into the air and got ready to start off the match.

"Ryota, dodge and use X-Scissor!" The Gliscor disappeared from view.

"Pachi?"

"Gliscor…" it smiled as it appeared behind Kumo. Katsu's Gliscor crossed its arms and created an X out of thin air and it headed straight for her. Kumo dug a hole in the ground to avoid the attack she couldn't see. Katsu grit his teeth again.

"It's fast."

"I believe you mean, 'she's fast'."

"Whatever, Elliot. …RYOTA!! EARTHQUAKE!!"

"Pachi?! PACHI PACHI!!! RISUUUUUU!!!" Kumo burst from the ground afraid of the damage Earthquake would cause her if she stayed underground. Ryota rammed into the ground. Everything began to shake. Elliot gasped as everyone except Ryota began to tremble.

The last thing everyone heard was, "TEDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They looked up. Teddiursa was hidden in an explosion of white light. It emerged from the light as an Ursaring, no longer afraid, no longer weak, and no longer holding back. It thrust itself at the Gliscor, using Thrash at it with all its power. When Ursaring calmed down Ryota lay knocked out on the ground.

"……Gli."

"RYUK—I MEAN RYOTA!!!" Katsu rushed over to his Pokemon. It was in critical condition. He turned to Kumo – who had fainted from shock – and Elliot. "I'll meet you guys in Sandgem Town! I have to rush Ryota to the Pokemon Center!" With that final word he dashed off toward the next town with his Teddiursa in tail, leaving Elliot to fend for himself with a mysterious Pokemon. He looked down at Kumo.

"Something's telling me that you know something… But what could it be? Do you know who I am?" Kumo, still dazed, could not answer.

_It was to be Light's last breath. He was going to die. Could it be helped? Blood stained his soul and skin. Surely he would perish soon. His red eyes of hatred could frighten any innocent life. His enlightening brown hair could attract any girl from miles away. And his mind could kill off any person he saw to be injustice. And he… was the most unjust of them all._ _A faint, yet strong light appeared before Light. It grew and spread, taking form of a human figure. There was a pure, just aura surrounding the body. Light gasped with what little energy he still kept close to heart. He winced as his lungs yelled at him for disobeying them. The familiar figure still wore the same frown it held when it appeared. New rays of sunlight shimmered on the black hair that was covering its eyes. It's casual clothes looked more formal than Light's currently bloodstained suit. The figure's lips suddenly parted. Would he speak?_

"_It's a shame that things had to end up this way. Isn't it Yagami-kun?" It spoke in a monotone. A moment of silence passed between the two old enemies. Light refused to respond. "I am very disappointed. Life should have been better for us. Is this the curse… of the shinigami?" Light knew with all his heart. It was time to die._

_The black-haired boy opened his onyx eyes. He looked up at the sky; a perfect blue. The clouds were a perfect fluffy white as well. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around for some kind of answer. "Something's not right. Where am I? How did I get here? And more importantly, who am I?" he asked the open air. The sound of footsteps made the ten-year-old aware of his surroundings. He spun his whole body around with the movement of one hand. In front of him was another boy. This one had very neat brown hair and red-brown eyes. He seemed very calm, yet didn't speak. "Who are you? Are you someone I know?" He seemed familiar to the boy somehow._

"_I'm Katsu Ryuuchie." the brown-haired boy replied. "I live nearby. Who are you?"_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_How can you not know who you are? That's not possible."_

"_If it weren't possible, I would know who I was." Katsu frowned at him. There was something about the nameless boy that he did not like._

"_Fine then. Follow me." Katsu turned and began to walk toward his home._

_They were greeted by a friendly welcome from a woman, Katsu's mom. She had darker hair than Katsu. And she seemed much happier. The boy sensed something evil in Katsu. It was something he didn't like._

"_Are you one of Katsu's friends? You seem to be the same age. You are ten, are you not?" Katsu's mother asked. The three of them were now seated in the living room._

"_Ten? Oh, yes. But that is all I can remember. I don't remember my name."_

"_That must be really hard for you. And if you can't remember your own name… then you'll just have to pick one for yourself."_

"_Huh? Pick one for myself? That sounds kind of selfish."_

"_Well we can't just go around calling you 'that boy' all the time. You'll have to come up with something. Take you time. Pick one that you like."_

"_Um, well okay." He was swallowed deep in thought as he looked down at the floor for advice. Then one good one came up. "Elliot! Call me Elliot. Elliot Lawrence." He shouted cheerfully. His face bore a smile. Elliot was happy. Nothing else seemed to matter just then. Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed Katsu's sudden disappearance._

_Elliot had stayed with the Ryuuchies for about an hour before Katsu's mom announced, "Katsu, isn't it time for you to get your starter Pokemon?"_

"_Of course Mom. I couldn't forget." Katsu replied. "I'll go get my stuff now." He left to his room as he said he would without another word._

"_So then what about you Elliot? You should get a Pokemon too. Here, take these." She handed him a gray bag and some Trainer's clothing._

"_Uh, thank you… What's a Pokemon?" Elliot asked curiously._

"_They're the wonderful creatures that inhabit this world. They're our friends, our companions, our rivals, and our helpers. We play, work, and battle with them. Pokemon are such amazing beings. Too bad I was never a Pokemon Trainer…" Elliot nodded and left to change._

_Katsu's mom waved at the boys as their two figures walked off into the dark forest. It's dangerous without Pokemon, but they would be fine._

"_Ryuuchie-kun? Where are we going?" Elliot asked._

"_To the Pokemon Lab in Sandgem Town. Where else?" Katsu replied slightly annoyed by Elliot's curiosity._

"_If I've never been here before do you think I would know, Ryuuchie-kun?" They stopped walking. Katsu swung his body around to face Elliot, who was just staring._

"_Don't call me Ryuuchie-kun. It brings back bad memories."_

"_Ah, I see. Sorry about that. Would you prefer I call you Katsu-kun instead?" Katsu frowned._

"_No. Just Katsu." Katsu turned back around and continued walking. Elliot grinned and followed. There was something about Katsu that seemed so much like his old enemy. But that was from before he entered this strange world. Katsu didn't like Elliot for the same reason. But Elliot could not remember anything about his old enemy or his life. What could be going on?_

As Elliot looked down at Kumo he realised a resemblance of someone he once knew. He didn't know who, but he was sure she was important. He picked her up off the ground and turned her around in all directions to get a better look at her. It wasn't until the blood had rushed to her head after being held upside-down, did she wake from her daze.

"Paaa...? PACHI! o.o PAaAaAaAaAaAaA!!!" she fought to get free and swung around. Elliot let her go and she fell headfirst into his lap.

"You're a very strange creature..." he said. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"Pachi..." Her eye twitched some.

"Anyway," Elliot began reaching into his pocket and pulling out a poke ball. "I think I won... So I need you to get inside this poke ball now..." Kumo let out a laugh and gently hit the poke ball. It opened up and sucked her inside with a red light. The poke ball vibrated and shook in Elliot's hands. _Dong!_ Kumo was now his to train and care for. Elliot felt pleased with himself. He had caught his first Pokemon. He still didn't quite understand what that meant, but it made him feel happy. He smiled. "I guess life here won't be as bad as I thought it would be..." His black eyes lined with a strip of platinum glistened. He had a long journey ahead of him, and he couldn't wait to find out next. But then he realized that he had to meet Katsu in Sandgem Town. "Oh, right. Well, I guess we should get going then." He tossed the poke ball in the air and the Pachirisu popped back out. He looked down at her. "Come on Kumo, you and I are in this together. I don't know how or why, but I'm going to use my deductive skills to find out! Maybe something will job my memory later." Kumo continued to stare up at him in awe. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking in the direction Katsu had gone. "Let's go now."


End file.
